


Afternoon in the Chokee

by Sashabutters



Category: Matilda (1996), Matilda - Roald Dahl
Genre: Adoption, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Family, Fear, Gen, Love, Mental Regression, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Omorashi, Telekinesis, Universe Alteration, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashabutters/pseuds/Sashabutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Honey worries about Matilda's home life after witnessing Matilda's fear of her parents discovering that she had an accident. After a call to her home, Miss Honey confirms that the young girl is not being properly looked after and begins looking in to adoption. Mean while strange supernatural phenomena begins happening around school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidents Happen

The six and a half year old brown haired girl sat with her face scrunched in concentration as she stared deeply at the group of cheerios sitting on the kitchen table. MOVE! She yelled at it within her mind. 

“What the hell are you doing you little brat? Clean this mess off the table!” Harry Wormwood barked at his daughter. 

“Yes, daddy.” Matilda quickly answered swiping her hand across the table and scooping up the scattered pieces of cereal into her palm before making her way over to the trash can. 

“I work too damn hard for you to be wasting food like that!” The large man with the receding hairline said. 

“Sorry, daddy.” Matilda said returning to the table to properly pour herself a bowl of cereal this time. Matilda scooped a spoonful of cheerios in her mouth as she sat deep in thought. Maybe this was all just her imagination, Matilda thought to herself ignoring her older brother, Mikey, who had began throwing his own cereal at her. She had thought for sure she had somehow blown that TV in the living room to bits the other night. All she had done was glare at it while wishing it would break and the next thing everyone knew, it exploded! Maybe it was all just a coincidence. Maybe she had stayed up one too many nights reading past her bedtime. 

Matilda simply sighed again as she got up and put her empty bowl in the kitchen sink before finishing getting ready for kindergarten. Matilda slipped on her favorite blue dress before carefully brushing her hair and tying it up with her red silk ribbon. After carefully going over her “special homework” from Miss Honey (8th grade algebra) she packed up her backpack and waited by the car. Soon Matilda was on her way to her most favorite place of all-school. Matilda smiled widely as she took her seat behind her best friend after saying good morning to Miss Honey. 

“Want to hear something crazy?” Matilda whispered to her friend. “The other night I think I broke my families TV set; with my mind!”

“I think you’ve been reading too much.” Lavender said giggling.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” Matilda agreed smiling, but suddenly frowned when she was alerted by a sudden pressure coming from her bladder. Matilda looked at the clock checking to see how much time she had before class started. If the Trunchbull found her out in the hallway even a second after the bell rang! She didn’t even want to think about that! 

“You okay?” Lavender asked seeing the sudden serious expression on her friends face.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Matilda admitted blushing slightly. Normally she could hold it no problem, but today was show and tell and she didn’t want to be distracted at all. Suddenly the bell rang as everyone ran to their seats before the Trunchbull made her morning rounds. Everyone jumped slightly as a large stern looking woman with her hair pulled into a tight bun holding a leather riding crop stormed in un-announced. 

“Surprise inspection!” The Trunchbull yelled snapping the riding crop in her hand. “Everyone on your feet!” 

All the children, including Miss Honey, nervously sprang up at attention. “Textbooks have been going missing from my office!” The Trunchbull said walking up and down the row of children glaring at each and everyone of them as they all nervously averted their eyes. “I think I know just who the thief is!” The Trunchbull said glaring down onto the small brown haired girl. “Wormwood! Open your backpack!” Matilda gulped as she picked up her bag and unzipped it before having it suddenly snatched out of her hand and overturned onto the floor. Textbooks of various grade levels spilled onto the ground with loud thumps as the Trunchbull bent down to pick up the Intermediate Algebra book that under normal circumstances a kindergartener should have no business carrying around. 

“I-t’s not what it looks like!” Matilda stuttered as she felt the back of her dress grabbed. 

“Oh, I think It’s exactly what it looks like!” The Trunchbull said smiling maliciously while showing off her yellowing teeth. “You’ve been stealing books out of my office!” She spat.

“Ms. Trunchbull, please-” Miss Honey started to say.

“Shut up, Jen.” The fat woman said grabbing a fistful of Matilda’s hair from the back of her head causing the young girl to wince in pain as her eyes watered. “I’ve caught the thief red handed! Don’t try and cover for her!” She snarled pointing the riding crop at the blond woman who looked on with a look of horror on her face. “I’m taking the brat where she belongs and if you take one step out of this classroom you're fired!” She threatened while dragging Matilda through the hall and into her office. 

“No, please! Not the Chokee!” Matilda begged as she was drug along.

“That’s exactly where you’re going you good for nothing thief!” She yelled opening a separate door that had several large nails and pieces of glass protruding from the inside. Matilda grimaced as the door was opened to reveal the tiny space only a child could fit in without being impaled by the sharp pointy objects. “Now stay there!” The Trunchbull said pushing the young girl into the corner and slamming the door closed and bolting it with several dead locks. Matilda whimpered as she stood in place while the door was shut leaving her in total blackness. 

Tears rushed into the young girls eyes as she stood trembling in the dark from fear. How long would she have to stay in here? An hour went by and then another as the cause of the girls trembling went from fear to her steadily filling bladder. She tried to take her mind off of it by thinking about the latest book she had read by Charles Dickens. Matilda moaned quietly shifting from foot to foot thankful that her small size allowed her that much room to move about. Her teacher, Miss Honey, had been giving her textbooks from more advanced grades to help her prepare for college. The Trunchbull must have noticed they had begun to go missing from the supply cabinet in her office. 

“I have to pee.” Matilda whispered in agony as she grabbed the front of her dress and bunched the material inside her legs to get a better hold. What was it that she had read about the human urinary system? Girls her age could only hold so many mls before their bladders gave up. Matilda moaned again as she used both her hands to press down in order to apply extra pressure. She didn’t dare call out for help for fear of her sentence inside the Chokee being doubled, or even tripled, but she was running out of time. If she had an accident who knows how the Trunchbull would punish her. Not just the Trunchbull, but her parents as well! Last time she wet the bed they took away all her books for a week! She was only three at the time to boot; she didn't want to know what would happen if her mom was called to the school to pick her up because she had wet. 

Matilda grimaced as she felt moisture beginning to enter her panties. She pressed down even harder and slightly bent her knees as much as the small space would allow. Another ten minutes in she had begun to leak for a second. Matilda wondered how long she had been in here. How many hours had it been? She moaned in desperation as a second longer leak escaped and then a third.

“SOMEONE HELP!” She finally yelled out as the door began clanging as if someone was trying to open and close it without undoing the deadbolts. Finally after several hours Matilda lost control as she felt warm liquid beginning to trickle down her legs; slowly at first but picking up momentum as Matilda finally gave up and removed her hands as she sobbed. The steady stream of urine trickled and pattered onto the ground soaking her panties, socks, shoes and dress. Matilda continued to cry; she was hungry, tired, wet and miserable. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she heard someone approaching and undoing the dead bolt. There wasn’t enough time for her accident to have dried; there was no way to hide this. She clenched her eyes shut waiting for the worst as the door was quickly opened.

“Oh, Matilda.” She heard as she opened her eyes to find a very worried looking Miss. Honey. “It’s okay, sweetie.” Miss Honey said pulling the girl out and wrapping her into a tight embrace while Matilda couldn’t help but cry and beg for forgiveness. “Honey, it’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Her teacher said kneeling down to her height and lightly tracing the girl’s tear streaked face with her palm. 

“I’m sorry!” Matilda continued to sob, but stopped when she felt herself suddenly get lifted into the air causing her to wrap her arms around Miss Honey’s neck as she buried her head in her shoulder as she was carried down the hall. “Please don’t call my parents.” She begged as she was set down in the bathroom.  
“Why not? I’m sure they’ll understand. Accidents happen-”

“No! They won’t!” Matilda insisted locking her fear filled eyes with Ms. Honey’s. “I wet the bed when I was three and and.” She said starting to sob again. Ms. Honey bit her lip anxiously thinking of what to do. Clearly something had happened in the past to worry her this much. This was so unlike the normally mature girl. Ms. Honey finally nodded in understanding as she remembered the last run in she had had with Matilda’s parents. 

“Alright, honey, I won’t call your parents.” The teacher assured her. “How about you wait here and I’ll see if the nurse has anything.” 

“Okay.” Matilda agreed calming down some and went and hid in a cubicle until her teacher had returned. 

“Matilda, I’m back.” Ms. Honey said entering the girls bathroom carrying a dress as Matilda peaked her head out from the stall. “How about you go in the big stall.” She suggested as she began to dampen a washcloth in the sink before following the girl into the teachers only cubicle. “Go ahead and take off anything that’s wet.” Miss Honey instructed as Matilda was forced to remove, well, everything while Matilda blushed as Miss Honey began cleaning her wet skin. “I’m sorry, dear, but this is all the nurse had in the way of underwear.” Miss Honey said apologetically as she held up the babyish teddy bear print diaper. Matilda blushed furiously while Miss Honey helped her put it on still standing and tape it up. 

“I’m sorry.” Matilda apologized again looking away once they were back in the empty classroom.

“This wasn’t your fault.” Miss Honey said kneeling down and wrapping her arms around the girl in a big hug. “You don’t have to keep apologizing. You were in there for four hours; I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner. Would you like to come over to my house after school? I can wash your clothes for you.” She offered referring to the bag Matilda kept hidden under her chair containing her soiled dress.

“I’d like that.” Matilda nodded with a smile.


	2. Afternoon in the Chokee pt 2

Jennifer Honey sat at her desk with a worried expression plastered all over her face. She shifted anxiously about in her chair as her eyes fell upon the empty desk that should have been seating her star pupil. While she loved each and every student in her kindergarten class; there was something special about Matilda. Her intelligence far surpassed any student in this school yet she was only six. How could she have been so stupid, Miss Honey chastised herself. She thought the Trunchbull wouldn’t notice a few books missing here and there, but she was wrong and now Matilda was paying the price. She needed to find a way to get her out of there, but with the Trunchbull sitting in a chair in the corner watching her there was nothing she could do.

Miss Honey bit her lip anxiously as she worried about Matilda. She had seen children come out from the chokee completely traumatized and she couldn’t blame them. This had to be illegal she thought while she walked around passing out worksheets for her students. Suddenly the lights in the classroom began to flicker on and off as the Trunchbull jumped to her feet. Ms. Honey hid her smile knowing how superstitious the Trunchbull was. Maybe if something else happened she hoped while stealing the occasional glance over her shoulder at the giant olympian that was gawking up at the florescent lights while beating the case with her riding crop.

Ms. Honey began instructing the children on how to work through the addition problems but froze mid sentence as suddenly the door to the classroom sprung open and then loudly slammed shut by itself. Ms. Trunchbull cowered away from the door as it continued to open and close by itself. Ms. Honey peeked into the hall as her eyes widened in surprise to see all the doors to all classrooms were opening and banging shut by themselves. The lights continued to flicker on and off as if someone was playing with the lightswitch. Ms. Trunchbull at that moments found what little courage she had left and sprinted out the door as it slammed shut behind her before opening once again. Teachers began peeking into the hallway to see what was going on as the Trunchbull sprinted down the hall, out the building and to her car.

Ms. Honey immediately made a beeline for the principal's office after she timed her escape from the self operating doors. After jumping into the hallway she began sprinting until she got to the chokee to see the door rattling and shaking. Quickly Miss Honey unfastened the dead bolt and threw the door open to find the sobbing child standing in a puddle of urine. 

“It’s okay, sweetie, Ms. Trunchbulls gone now. You can come out.” Miss Honey said gently coaching the shaking child into her arms. “It’s okay.” 

“I’m sorry!” Matilda cried as she felt Miss Honey wrap her arms around her and pick her up.

“Shh. It’s okay, Matilda.” Miss Honey whispered rocking the girl in place noticing that the lights had stopped flickering and all was finally still. How strange she thought as she carried the girl into the nearest bathroom and set her down. 

“Please don’t call my parents.” Matilda begged with wide pleading eyes filled with fear. Normally it would have been school policy for any and all accidents to be reported, but something in the girls eyes told her she should let this slide. What could she tell her parents anyway? Your daughter wet herself while we locked her in a cage for half the day?

“Alright.” Miss Honey agreed. “I’ll try and find you something to wear.” She walked back down the hall towards the nurse's office while ignoring the streams of kids and teachers pooled into the hall for lunch break.

“Ah, Jenny! What can I do for you?” The school nurse said looking up from her paperwork.

“Hi, Carol. You wouldn’t happen to have any clothes that would fit a six year old girl, would you?”

“You can check the lost and found box.” Carol said pointing to a drawer. 

“Thank you.” Miss Honey said digging through the box and pulling out a white one piece dress that looked like it would fit the girl. “What about underwear?” She asked after going through the box of mostly sweaters.

“No, I don’t have any. What happened?” Carol asked looking up.

“One of my students was put in the chokee for too long.” Ms. Honey explained with a sigh. “Poor things really shaken up about it.”

“You want me to call her parents to come get her?” Carol asked quickly putting the pieces together. It wasn’t the first time a child had wet themselves from being left in there and unless something changed it wouldn’t be the last.

“No, I don’t think it’s a good idea. I’ve met her parents before; I don’t think she get’s the love and support she needs at home.” Miss Honey said. “I think it would be better if I just helped her get cleaned up and we move on.”

“You wouldn’t be talking about the Wormwoods, would you?” Carol asked going through some drawers. 

“Yep.” Miss Honey said nodding. “How’d you know?” 

“I called her mom once when Matilda came in with a fever. She told me to tell Matilda to suck it up, told me not to bother her and hung up.” Carol explained opening up a package and pulling out a plastic garment. “She can’t go without underwear so she’ll have to wear this.” She said holding up the diaper. 

“You don’t have anything else? I think this would just upset her more.” Miss Honey said frowning while examining the folded up garment with cute printed teddy bears. “It’s not even a pull up.” 

“Sorry.” Carol apologized with a shrug. “Kids don’t leave underwear lying around, thankfully. Here’s a washcloth too.”

“It’ll have to do, thank you.” Miss Honey said before rushing back to the bathroom to find Matilda hiding in a cubicle. “It’s okay, no one else is in here. How about you come out and I’ll help you get cleaned up.”

“What if someone walks in?” Matilda squeaked while Miss Honey dampened the green washcloth in the sink.

“Then let’s go in the big stall. I found some clothes that will fit you.” Miss Honey said smiling comfortingly once Matilda finally stepped out of the cubicle and followed her teacher into the larger stall. “Alright, let’s see.” Miss Honey said inspecting the damage. The poor thing was literally soaked. “Go ahead and take off everything wet.” Matilda silently nodded turning her head away as she pulled down her soaked blue striped panties and dress leaving her completely naked. She jumped slightly as Miss Honey knelt down and began wiping her legs down with the damp wash cloth. Matilda blushed and closed her eyes. She wasn’t used to having anyone care for her and she definitely wasn’t used to having accidents. 

Matilda let out a quiet moan in embarrassment and covered her face with her hands as the washcloth moved higher up her legs until she felt it cleaning her privates and butt. “I’m really sorry about this next part, but It’s the only option.” Miss Honey explained as she unfolded the plastic garment as Matilda’s eyes grew wide in shock as her teacher began taping a diaper on her waist. 

“I-it was just a one time thing!” Matilda whimpered while her teacher adjusted and played with the waist band. “I’m- I’m not a -a baby!”

“Of course you’re not a baby; you are a very wonderful and mature young girl who just had a run of bad luck is all. We just can’t have you going without underwear and this is all I could come up with.” Miss Honey explained motioning for Matilda to lift her arms so the dress could be slipped on. “There! All better.” She said smiling as she unlatched the door while Matilda picked up her wet clothes and followed Miss Honey out.

“Thank you.” Matilda said still refusing to make eye contact after they returned to the now empty classroom once they found a bag to put the wet clothes in. 

Miss Honey glanced at the embarrassed young girl who took her seat and stared out the window. Miss Honey wondered what she could to do make Matilda feel better until an idea struck her. 

“Would you like to come to my house after school?” Miss Honey asked. “I have a large collection of all sorts of books you’d be interested in. I could even wash your clothes for you.” She smiled seeing the shine in Matilda’s eyes return as the girl nodded gleefully.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

The rest of the day went along smoothly without any paranormal activity. Miss Honey quietly chuckled to herself as she saw Matilda making weird faces as she tried to adjust to the extra padding underneath her. Miss Honey sighed in frustration while she quietly graded papers during nap time. While other students were learning how to read and write basic words and letters, Miss Honey had Matilda writing full essays and book reports. Another grammatically flawless research paper on the human heart she thought as she read over Matilda’s work. 

Matilda didn’t belong in kindergarten, or even elementary school for that matter, but the Wormwoods had nearly slammed the door in her face when she suggested she begin preparations for college. The Trunchbull was of course no help either, accusing Miss Honey of being weak minded and that she was attempting to “pass the little brat off on someone else”. Seeing no other solution, Miss Honey took it upon herself to provide Matilda with the proper level of education she deserved and began trying to assess just how high of a grade level she should be at. So far she had aced every test this school had to offer which put her above the 6th grade. What she really needed was a full time private tutor, but there was no way she could ever convince the Wormwoods to pay for something like that. 

Once the final bell had rung dismissing the children, Matilda hung back eagerly awaiting getting to spend alone time with her favorite person. 

“Ready?” Miss Honey asked smiling as Matilda enthusiastically nodded her head. “You need to call home first and make sure it’s okay with your family.”

“Oh.” Matilda said as she bit her lip. “Okay.” She said finally dialing the number into the phone sitting atop the desk. Miss Honey frowned as she overheard the conversation on the other side that sounded a lot like “Don’t bother me with that.” “They said it’s fine.” Matilda lied. Close enough Miss Honey thought as she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Just how had she let this happen Miss Honey thought as the two of them huddled together in the small closet in the mansion. She should have never told Matilda the story of her childhood. She thought that by explaining to Matilda that she hadn’t grown up in a loving home either Matilda wouldn’t feel so alone. The young girl had looked shocked to learn of Miss Honey’s father’s death and of being forced to live with the Trunchbull as her aunt growing up. What she hadn’t expected was Matilda to run into the house when she told her of her lost doll that was left behind.   
While walking past the mansion that rightfully belonged to Miss Honey, the two had hid behind some bushes as they watched the Trunchbull pull out of the driveway and next thing she knew Matilda had made a mad dash inside to retrieve Miss Honey’s doll. Overcome with sudden nostalgia Miss Honey had looked around instead of getting Matilda and making a run for it. Not five minutes later the Trunchbull had returned and the two of them were forced to hide in the nearest closet. That was nearly two hours ago Miss Honey thought as she sat on the closet floor with Matilda in her lap.

Miss Honey grimaced as Matilda leaned back putting pressure on Miss Honey’s full bladder while she cursed herself for not using the bathroom at school before she left. How was she supposed to know she’d be hiding in a closet from her deranged aunt all night? She wondered if this was how Matilda felt being stuck inside the chokee all day. She grimaced again as Matilda began shifting in her lap increasing her discomfort dramatically. The girls restlessness only seemed to be increasing as the minutes slowly dragged on. 

“What’s wrong?” Miss Honey whispered in Matilda’s ear when she heard a small quiet whimper escape the young girls mouth. 

“I have to go pee.” Matilda mumbled as she shifted again. 

“Yeah me too.” Miss Honey whispered back. “As soon as she goes upstairs we’ll make a break for it. Just try not to move so much.” She said as she felt a sudden spasm from her bladder from the pressure of Matilda’s constantly shifting weight against her lower stomach. Miss Honey began to worry that if they didn’t make it out soon she really would feel like how Matilda felt earlier. At least Matilda was wearing protection she thought giving the girls front a pat to see if she still had it on. Miss Honey shook from the effort of clenching as Matilda squirmed causing a little to leak out. She’d have to get Matilda to sit still or else she was going to have an accident too. There was only one way that was going to happen.

“Sweetie, it’s okay if you can’t hold it.” Miss Honey whispered through clenched teeth. “Just go ahead and pee in your diaper.” 

“No, I can hold it!” Matilda said pressing her hands into her lower half. “I’m not a baby.”

“This doesn’t make you a baby.” Miss Honey whispered wrapping her arms around Matilda to hold her in place. “It’s called being resourceful and making due with what you have available.” 

“But…” Matilda mumbled trying to think of a counter argument. 

“Sweetie, just go. You’ll feel better.” Miss Honey encouraged holding the girl against her while petting Matilda’s hair. “I won’t tell anyone.” 

“Promise?” Matilda asked as her face burned with embarrassment at the thought of wetting a diaper while sitting in her teachers lap. 

“Promise.” 

“O-okay.” Matilda mumbled turning her body and burying her head into Miss Honey’s shoulder as the woman tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. Miss Honey bit her knuckle and clenched her thighs together while she heard the loud hissing of Matilda relieving herself into the garment secured to her waist. Miss Honey could feel the diaper slowly expanding atop her legs and growing warm. Matilda lightly trembled as she kept her head buried in her teacher’s arms.

“It’s okay.” Miss Honey whispered when she realized the girl had begun to cry. “Shh we still need to be quiet.” She said as she lightly patted the girls back. “I’m going to be in the same boat soon if we can’t get out of here.” She admitted as she sharply inhaled wishing the space she was in was big enough to move around. 

“What time do you think it is?” Matilda asked as she felt her teacher beginning to tremble and fidget.

“Six maybe.” Miss Honey said through her now labored breathing. “Matilda, no!” She gasped as Matilda stood and slowly opened the closet door to peek her head out.

“She’s watching a movie.” Matilda whispered sitting back down in Miss Honey’s lap who let out an audible groan. “Miss Honey,” Matilda said studying the pained expression on her teachers face in the dimly lit closet from the cracks in the doorway. She smiled sympathetically knowing her teacher wasn’t going to last much longer. Miss Honey let out a weak smile as she clenched her fists at her side.

“I guess now I understand what you went through today.” She groaned feeling a leak escape and then another as she desperately tried to keep holding it in despite her dress already becoming visibly wet. 

“It’s okay, Miss Honey.” Matilda said wrapping her teacher in a hug once her little hand had felt the dampness on her teachers dress. “I won’t tell either.” With misty eyes Miss Honey nodded knowing it was going to happen anyway. She patted Matilda’s head as she forced her clenched and trembling body to relax. Almost immediately pee gushed and hissed into Miss Honey’s panties as it pooled beneath her soaking her dress and legs. 

“I can’t believe I just did that.” Miss Honey said with a depressed sigh. “ I haven’t had an accident since I was a little girl.” After another 20 minutes Matilda stood and peaked her head out the door again to find the Trunchbull snoring loudly in the recliner. 

“She’s asleep.” Matilda whispered as Miss Honey stood from her puddle on the ground and peeked her head out. Quickly and silently the two made their way through the house and out the front door. It was nearly 7pm by the time they made it to Miss Honey’s and both were in desperate need of cleaning up. After throwing all the clothes in the wash Miss Honey took a quick shower before calling Matilda’s parents to ask if she could stay the night. After getting a less than courteous, “You can keep her for all I care” Miss Honey hung up the phone and was about to ask Matilda what she wanted for dinner when she heard a sudden “Woah!” Come from the living room.

Matilda stood looking up at the overflowing bookshelf that took up nearly half the wall. Her brown eyes sparkled as she read over all the different titles. Miss Honey smiled as she quietly watched before taking a seat in her favorite recliner and instructed the girl to pick one. Matilda stood indecisive for a moment before finally choosing one about a dragon. Miss Honey then motioned for Matilda to climb up in her lap as the young brown haired girl eagerly obliged as she pushed up the sleeves to one of the woman’s old T-shirts that nearly went down to Matilda’s knees. After snuggling up close to her teacher Matilda began to read out loud with ease, never stumbling over any difficult words until she could barely keep her eyes open. Miss Honey finished reading the chapter for her as Matilda closed her eyes and rested her head on Miss Honey’s chest as she listened to the woman’s voice lulling her to sleep. 

“I wish you were my mommy.” Matilda muttered before losing consciousness. Miss Honey stopped reading in surprise and looked down to find the young girl fast asleep. She smiled and set the book down as she lightly stroked Matilda’s back.

“I wish I was your mommy too.” She replied.


	3. Afternoon in the Chokee pt 3

Jennifer Honey sat at her desk at home going over her finances on the computer after carrying Matilda to bed. There was just no way she could make this happen she thought as drew up a document of her monthly finances and bills. She could barely support herself on her income. How could she support a small child? Not to mention she’d need to get her a private tutor. Miss Honey sighed before switching off her monitor and joining the girl in her bed who appeared dead to the world. She smiled as watched the girls deep even breathing for a few moments before flicking off the light on her nightstand. 

It was a nice thought, but it could never work on her current income. Who's to say her parents would even just hand her over to her just because she asked? Them supporting her while living here would probably be too much to ask for as well. How would she even start that conversation? Hi, remember me? Since you don’t seem to want Matilda, can I have her? There’s just no way she thought until she felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around her waist as a small body huddled up resting it’s head on her stomach. I’ll find a way, Miss Honey thought to herself while running her fingers through the young girls thick brown hair as the pair slept peacefully through the night.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Miss Honey was the first to awaken Wednesday morning in the darkened room. She squinted her eyes at the digital alarm clock which read 6:08 AM. Just a few more minutes, she thought taking notice of the sleeping girl cuddled up against her chest. She could be yours, the voice inside Miss Honey’s head told her as she lightly rubbed the girls shoulder. Can she really? Miss Honey thought as the girl began to slightly stir. 

“Time to wake up, Matilda,” Miss Honey whispered as the girl slowly opened her brown eyes before searching the room in confusion until finally they met with the woman’s kind smile. “Did you sleep well?” She asked as Matilda nodded her head in response as Miss Honey began lightly stroking the back of the girls head. Suddenly Matilda’s eyes went wide as the color drained from her young face causing Miss Honey to retract her hand. Was she uncomfortable with this much affection? The woman tried to best to read the startled features on the young girls face, but came up with a blank. It was almost as if she looked...afraid? “Honey, what’s wrong?” She asked growing concerned once Matilda’s eyes had quickly begun to fill with tears. Suddenly the girl ducked into the covers before pulling them up over her head as she curled into a ball sobbing. 

“Matilda, please come out.” Miss Honey said worried. Did she do something wrong? Did she somehow hurt her? Why are the lights flickering? The bed is...shaking. An earthquake! 

“I-I can’t.” The woman heard coming from underneath the covers. 

“Why not?” Miss Honey asked, but received no reply. “Would you come out if I made...french toast?” Nothing. “Pancakes?” Still nothing. “You’ll have to come out if you want to go to school.” Miss Honey said smiling at finally seeing movement underneath the covers as a small tear streaked face popped out. “What’s got you so upset this morning? Are you scared of earthquakes?” She asked as Matilda shook her head. “The only time I’ve seen you this upset was when you...oh.” Miss Honey said as she pulled back the blankets to confirm her suspicion. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Matilda said as more tears fell down her face. 

“Matilda, it’s ok.” Miss Honey said with a soft smile. “Look at me; it’s ok. It was just an accident.”

“I haven’t wet the bed since I was three.” Matilda mumbled looking back down. 

“How about I run a bath for you, and we forget this happened? Just like yesterday,” Miss Honey said as Matilda nodded her head as her teacher lead her into the bathroom to run the bath. Matilda stood awkwardly in the corner gripping the bottom of the now wet T-shirt as she watched Miss Honey fill up the tub for her. “Go ahead and get in and I’ll bring you your clothes and a towel.” She said. “Just go ahead and throw the shirt on the ground, and I’ll wash it later with the bedding.” Matilda nodded again and undressed before tentatively sticking her foot in the water to check the temperature before slowly lowering herself in the tub.

I can’t believe I peed in Miss Honey’s bed, Matilda thought as she breathed a heavy sigh. That’s three times in one day! She’s never going to let me stay over again. Matilda let herself sink lower into the water as she imagined her teacher telling the entire class what she had done. What if she puts me in the chokey as punishment? 

Once Matilda was settled in Miss Honey walked to the back of her cottage where she stored her washer and dryer. After collecting the girls now clean clothes from the previous day and a towel Miss Honey stood in front of the open bathroom door studying the girls worried expression as she sat motionless in the tub. Poor thing, she thought before making her presence known.

“You look so down.” Miss Honey commented as she sat on the closed toilet seat lid. “I enjoyed getting to read with you last night.” She said after a moment of silence.

“I enjoyed it too.” Matilda said while finally meeting the woman’s gaze. “I’m sorry about your bed. You’re probably never going to let me come over again.” She said sadly.

“Matilda, it’s normal for kids your age to occasionally have accidents; these things happen. Haven’t you ever read that?”

“I did, but it’s not normal for me.” 

“Have you been stressed more lately?” Miss Honey asked as she began digging through the bottom cupboards underneath the sink and produced a large plastic cup with a nearly completely faded design.

“I guess being put in the chokey was pretty scary.” Matilda admitted.  
“It would scare me too.” Miss Honey agreed as she dunked the cup into the water and poured it over the girls’ head. “I don’t like being in tight spaces. Miss Trunchbull used to lock me in the closet for hours as punishment. Ever since I can’t handle feeling trapped.” 

“Were you scared yesterday in the closet?” Matilda asked as Miss Honey nodded.

“I was, but you were there with me so it wasn’t too bad.” Miss Honey said splashing the girl in the face.

“Hey!” Matilda said giggling. 

“You’re always welcome here, Matilda; bed wetter or not.” Miss Honey said with a smile as the light returned in the girls eyes.

“Really?” Matilda asked.

“Really.” Miss Honey answered. “As long as it’s okay with your parents of course. I can’t just kidnap you, but whenever you feel like staying over you’re more than welcome. “Now, think you can hand me that shampoo bottle over there? It’s the white one in the corner.”

“Sure.” Matilda said as she stretched out her hand. Suddenly the white bottle began to shake before it slowly rose in the air by itself and floated gently into the girls outstretched hand. Matilda stared at the bottle in utter shock before slowly meeting the woman's equally stunned gaze as the two sat in silence trying to process what just happened.


	4. She Loves Me; She Loves Me Not

Matilda sat alone in her room amongst the pile of borrowed library books thinking about the past two days. It seemed no matter how hard she tried, her thoughts kept drifting back to her afternoon in the Chokey. The feeling of being trapped inside that tiny little space made her chest tighten in anxiety. She closed her eyes, while taking a few deep breaths as she leaned back on top of her bed. It was bad enough she had had an accident then, but to follow it up by being put in a diaper by Ms. Honey. She shivered at the thought. Then she got them both locked in a closet for several hours where she ended up wetting the diaper, and poor Ms. Honey, she thought. It must feel so much worse for an adult to have an accident. To top the whole day off, she just had to go and wet the bed! 

“Ugh” Matilda moaned softly. Other than that though; it had been so... nice. Never before had she felt so cared for than she had in that 24 hour period. She smiled as she remembered the feeling of Miss Honey’s warm arms wrapped around her. When was the last time her own mother ever made her feel like that? Had she ever? No, definitely not. She had never held her or read with her, or even... said she loved her. How many perfect scores on tests had she shown her in hopes of earning some kind of praise only to be told, “that’s nice” or “I’m on the phone”.

The way Ms. Honey had held her though. It had made her feel like she was actually...wanted. She probably does that with all her students though; It’s not like she was anything special. So what if she could read at a higher level or do a few math problems. She probably does that all the time. 

“I hope she lets me come over again sometime.” Matilda mumbled wrapping her arms around her pillow pretending it was her teacher’s soft stomach as she remembered the lovely feeling of having her hair played with. Would she ever let her over again, she wondered. It wasn’t just the bedwetting that was the problem now after all. Matilda had actually scared her teacher. She grimaced as she remembered the look Ms. Honey had given her after the bath tub incident. It was a look of pure fear. “She probably thinks I’m some kind of freak now; that’s definitely why she wants to meet with my parents alone tonight.”

She had had this inexplicable feeling for days now that something...strange was going on with her and just the other day wasn’t she trying to move cereal around? To think that it actually happened though. It wasn’t just her imagination; it really happened! She was elated when she had gotten over the initial shock, until she saw the look on her teachers face however. 

The two had walked to school that morning in complete silence, leaving Matilda to wonder if she had done something wrong. She hadn’t meant to make the shampoo bottle move on its own, it just sort of happened. She went to reach for it, but it came to her instead. The feeling of guilt intensified when Ms. Honey forbid her to tell anyone what had happened that morning; even Lavender. 

She felt kind of bad ignoring her friend all day in favor of daydreaming or looking over at Ms. Honey for some sign that she wasn’t in trouble. If only she’d smile gently at me like she usually does, she thought unaware her teacher was lost in her own thoughts. Matilda had been so distracted that day that she hadn’t even finished all of her special school work like she usually did and was forced to take it home as homework on top of her usual reading assignments. Pre-Algebra and intro to chemistry just didn’t hold her interest like usual. 

When Matilda heard the doorbell ring, she sprang to her feet and dashed to the end of the hall peeking her head around the corner so as not to be seen. She could hear her parents grumbling about their show being interrupted as an unhappy Harry Wormwood opened the door to find one of his least favorite people standing in the doorway. 

“What do you want?” Harry barked.

“Mr. Wormwood.” Miss Honey said trying to stand up as straight as she could under the intimidating man’s glare. “I’d like to talk to you about the possibility of adopting your daughter.”


	5. ch 5

The twenty-three year old dirty blond haired woman sighed and bit at the inside of her cheek as she asked herself for what felt like the millionth time how she was going to make this work. It would help if her aunt didn’t take most of her paycheck, but the fact of the matter was, she did. Nearly all of it. She told herself, as she had told herself many many times, it was the only way she could get this job. 

The Trunchbull had gotten her way, as she always had by terrorizing the girl growing up, and had prevented the woman from attending college, even though it was Miss. Honey’s dream to become a teacher. She was lucky in the sense that the Trunchbull didn’t care if the teachers she hired had proper teaching credentials or not, as the children’s well being was not her first priority- or any priority. 

Cranham Hall had an extremely high turnover rate for teachers, as it was widely known the Trunchbull would simply fire anyone right before hitting tenure, if they could even last that long. Most simply gave up mid year. As far as Miss Honey was concerned, they’d never had a teacher last more than a few years before they’d crack under the terror of the Trunchbull. So whether it was desperation, or the Dictator like Principal simply wished to continue tormenting her niece by keeping tight reigns on her, she offered Miss Honey a teaching job, under a signed contract that 75% of her wages went directly in the Trunchbull’s pocket. For “Back payment of raising her,” the woman had said. 

“It’s not like she could teach anywhere else without a degree,” She had told herself many times and even though she took home less than a part-time minimum wage job, she was happy….sort of. At least she was making progress. It had taken years of saving to move out on her own into her shack of a cottage, but she was finally free! - sort of. Money wasn’t everything after all, but now that she was considering expanding her one person family- it was certainly becoming a bigger and bigger problem. A problem so big in fact, she was about to face her biggest fear of all- her aunt. 

Her legs trembled at the thought as she tried to take deep even breathing to calm herself down. She wouldn't ask for much, perhaps make it a 50/50 deal instead of 25/75. That was reasonable, right? And that was how she had ended up in front of the headmistresses door, her legs were shaking, she felt like she was going to be sick, but it had to be done- for Matilda.

“What do you want?” Trunchbull yelled from the other side of the closed door ten minutes later once Jennifer Honey had managed to find the courage, somehow, to knock on the door.

“M-Ms. Trunchbull...It’s..-It’s me.” The woman choked out, fear evident in her voice- just the way Ms. Trunchbull liked it. “C-can I come in?” She asked after receiving no reply.

“Whatever.” She finally heard before pausing to calm her nerves, and gently pushing open the door with a creak. “Well, what is it? I don’t have all day!” The Trunchbull barked after seeing no effort on Miss Honey’s part to begin speaking first. A trait the Trunchbull had taught her very early in life. Do not speak without being spoken too- ever. That was the number one rule. 

 

“I-i’ve been thinking of starting a family.” Miss Honey finally said trying her hardest to keep from buckling under the Trunchbull’s menacing glare. 

“What? You actually found someone that would fuck you!?” The Trunchbull laughed in a disbelieving way as Miss Honey cringed at the sudden rise in her voice and coarse language. “You expect me to believe someone- no ANYONE, wants to see your disgusting body. Don’t make me laugh!” She said taking her infamous riding crop and circling around the young trembling woman while looking her up and down. “With what breasts will you tempt him with?” She asked taking the end of her crop and circling around Miss Honey’s chest and poking at each meager lump underneath her shirt. “With what ass will you shake at him?” She suddenly cracked the whip against Miss Honey’s backside causing the woman to yelp in pain. “Or are you trying to marry for money perhaps?” The Trunchbull said forcefully taking the younger woman’s chin in her hand and forcing the terrified soul to look her in the eye. “ANSWER ME!”

“There is no man!” Miss Honey said anxiety gripping her core. This was a bad idea, this was a very bad idea.

“So then what are you planning, you conniving bitch! Trying to run away from me are you?!”

“N-No, Miss Trunchbull, I-I was thinking of..of adopting a child!” She stuttered out as the beast of a woman finally released her face. “O-one of my students actually.”

“Oh, and where do you plan to come up with that kind of money? Being a whore? It would suit you.” The Trunchbull sneered. Jennifer closed her eyes in order the hide the fear in them. 

“I-I was hoping we could re-negotiate my contract...a little.” 

“Why would you even want one of those disgusting little things?” The Trunchbull asked sitting down in her chair as her lip curled in disgust. 

“This girl is...special, unlike anything i’ve ever seen. I just want to raise her in an environment where she would feel wanted and appreciated, most of all, loved.” Miss Honey said. “I was hoping maybe, I-I could keep a bit more of my salary so this could be possible.” 

“I’ll give you 75%” The Trunchbull said so suddenly Miss Honey didn’t believe her ears. She could only stare at the woman blinking in confusion as the sudden understanding. Was she finally coming around? With 75% she could pull it off! “IF” Miss Trunchbull started to say with a wicked smile showing off her rotting teeth. “You can last the rest of the day in there.” She said as she pointed her riding crop at the Chokey.

Miss Honey’s face fell faster than a rock falling to the bottom of a pond. In there? There was no way...not anymore. It was the place that haunted many of her nightmares. The thought of stepping anywhere near that box of death made her lungs feel as though they were no longer doing their job. A cold sweat broke out over the woman’s skin as her eyes filled with tears. 

“A-anything but that, please!” She begged backing away from the door as her past childhood trauma at the hands of aunt came crashing down on her. 

“Since you obviously don’t want her, I take it you’ll have no problem with me expelling her, will you?” The Trunchbull grinned. “You’ll never see that brat again.”

“No! Please, No!” Miss Honey begged as tears fell from her face. “Don’t send her away!” Miss Honey cursed herself. Why did she have to be such a coward? Why couldn’t she be brave and stand up to her aunt? Matilda stood in there for hours yesterday because of her; so why couldn’t she do the same in return? 

“What will it be? Get in the box or say good-bye to Wormwood.” She taunted grabbing Jennifer by her wrist. “Now doesn’t this bring back memories. Get in the closet or I’ll break your wrist...again.” She whispered pushing the struggling woman towards the chokey.

“I won’t fit!” Jennifer tried to counter attempting to become dead weight, but the menacing giant pulled her along as if she weighed nothing more than one of the children the Trunchbull bullied herself. 

“Oh, I’ll make you fit, Jen. You’re still the little whiny, spineless coward you’ve always been. I think a little time in the Chokey will do you some good.” She said pulling open the door with one hand and tossing her in with ease. “A single peep out of you and you’ll never see the little brat again!” She said and with that, the door was slammed shut in Miss Honey’s face as bits of nails punctured her arms. She was indeed too big, but she managed to crouch down and pull herself in a ball in order to avoid any more superficial wounds from the doors “decorations.” The only question was how long she’d last.

She was beginning to hyperventilate and it had only been a few minutes. The Trunchbull was right; she was nothing more than a coward who couldn’t stand up for herself or others. What would Matilda think if she saw her like this? She was crying like a punished child. Pull yourself together! Matilda went through this yesterday and was fine! Shooken up sure, but fine. She would be fine too. Deep breathes and keep your thoughts on something else. 

Miss Honey distracted herself with thoughts of the heroines in books she had loved as a little girl. Books had always helped her through those long miserable days as the Trunchbulls “plaything.” How many hours had she locked herself in her bedroom reading as an escape from her deranged aunt? Jennifer had always dreamed of being brave like them, but in truth, she was as weak, timid and powerless now as she was back then. 

Her goal was simply to be the kind of adult she wished she had in her life growing up. What she really wanted most of all, was to be that adult in Matilda’s life. From what she could tell, she deserved so much more than what her “family” had to offer. Matilda needed someone who could recognize just how special she really was- strange telekinetic powers and all.

Miss Honey smiled faintly in the darkness remembering the previous night. Matilda had indeed said she wished Miss Honey was her mom, and it had sent the woman's heart a flutter like nothing ever had before. She had greatly enjoyed getting to cuddle up in her favorite chair while holding her and just listening to her read until Matilda had fallen asleep in her arms. It was pure bliss and the ache in her heart longed for more. 

Miss Honey had a lot of time while locked up to think about her second largest challenge. How would she convince the Wormwood’s to give her custody of their daughter? While not the most intelligent beings on the planet; they were certainly proud and marching to their house and accusing them of bad parenting sounded like a terrible idea. Another problem she encountered was how they viewed her. While clear they did not care for their daughter as a person; they might think of her as their “property.” 

As terrible as the thought sounded, it was the only way Miss Honey could imagine winning custody. She would have to play their game. It sounded horrible to the woman and she cringed at the thought, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized it was the only way. 

“Oh, Matilda, please forgive me for what I’m going to say tonight.” She whispered. She was smart; she’d understand it was all an act.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Honey begins her speech in order to trick Mr. Wormwood into giving her custody.

Matilda sat in her bed gripping her stuffed bear tightly. What was going on? Why was her teacher here at the house? The temptation to peek her head out of her room was quickly building up more and more. Her father had been in a bad mood when he got home from work, something about a raid on a warehouse and profit losses, but he may as well have been speaking an entirely different language. Matilda knew lots of things far above her age range’s capabilities, but her father’s business practices was an area she purposefully let herself be uneducated in. Some things she knew were best left unknown. 

They had just sat down in front of the TV when there was a knock on the door. Whoever it was, Matilda had thought at the time, they in for an unpleasant surprise. There were two rules in the Wormwood house: Don’t interrupt Harry Wormwood when he was eating, and don’t interrupt Harry Wormwood when he’s watching Tv. This person had broken both those rules. 

At first, he pretended he didn’t hear it and kept on eating his microwavable meal, but then the knocking began again. He snorted in annoyance with a, “I’m not getting that!” Matilda knew better than to answer the door as well. If Harry Wormwood didn’t get the door it meant no one was to either. When the knocking became more persistent, Harry Wormwood slammed his silverware down before pushing his tray away with enough force to knock it over. The air had become tense. No one uttered a single word while Harry stormed over to the door muttering curse words under his breath the entire way. 

The rest of the Wormwood family craned their necks to see who was brave or stupid enough, to come knocking on the door during dinnertime. Harry had sent the last door-to-door salesman running in a panic with a message to the others never to come back. When Matilda saw that it was her teacher, her heart sank. She was the last person she wanted to see treated poorly by her father. 

“You again!?” He had shouted, before turning and glaring daggers into his daughter. It was her teacher; therefore, it must be her fault Harry’s logic told him. “Room. Now!” And that was how she had ended up here in her room, worried out of her mind for the one person who had ever shown her kindness. Her curious mind couldn’t take it anymore. She slid out of her bed and hurried over to her door. She quietly as she could pulled it open and cringed at the loud groaning sound it made. She stood in place terrified as she wondered if anyone else heard that. After a minute or two of no one storming down the hall to punish her for trying to eavesdrop, she let out her held breathe and tried to focus on what was being said. Try as she might though, she couldn’t make out a thing. 

She had to get closer, she thought. She slipped out her open door and as quietly as she could tiptoed down the hall. Matilda stopped at the edge of the hall right before she knew she could be spotted. She held her breath as she strained to listen.  
…………………………………………

“Mr. Wormwood, did you know it cost 35,000 pounds a year to raise a child?” Miss Honey said. She was anxious and sweating. She was about to pull off the biggest bluff she could think off, in other words, she was lying through her teeth. She had no idea what it cost to raise a child, but if she had to guess, it was more around 10,000 a year. It was still 10,000 more pounds a year than she had. She was so relieved when Mr. Wormwood had told Matilda to go to her room so she wouldn’t have to say this in front of her. She’d look like an idiot. 

The first thing she had done was butter him up. She complimented his house, his wife, his business sense, and it had taken all her acting skills to do so, but also his intelligence. She had wanted to gag when she said those things, but it had served its purpose. Suddenly she went from unwanted intruder to guest of honor. She hated everything about what she was doing, but she had no choice. She had to play these people’s games. 

Mr. Wormwood’s smug smile faltered as he stared at her with a look of utter horror on his face. She could see the gears moving behind his eyes as he tried to do the math in his head. If she weren’t so nervous she would have surely let out a chuckle at how comical he looked. His face reddened like a frustrated child about to throw a tantrum over a simple math problem. “But I have two!” He finally blurted out before clenching his jaw.

“Did you know that girls cost almost twice as much as boys?” She lied again. “We are materialistic beings: clothing, accessories, make-up, jewelry.” If he had half a brain he would have noticed Matilda was not that type of girl, but fortunately for Miss Honey all Harry could see were the dollar signs flying out of his pocket. He looked to his wife as she simply shrugged. It was true for her, so why wouldn’t it be true for the little runt as well.

“I can’t afford two of you!” He barked. “Just last week she spent almost 125 pounds on hair products!”

“Well, sow-rry, but my hair gets all frizzy when I use that cheap stuff.” Mrs. Wormwood complained twisting her long blonde locks in between her fingers. 

“I could lose my business!” He said. Miss Honey smiled on the inside. This is exactly what she had hoped would happen. Clearly their finances were more important to them than their children. Just one final jab into his pride.

“What would the neighbors think of that?” Miss Honey said trying to sound as casual as possible. “It’s too bad you decided to have more than one kid. I could see you starting the next Vauxwell Motors.” She watched his face turn bright red. She wasn’t sure if he was about to yell and scream or simply internally combust. Finally he let out a defeated sigh. “You know, it might still be possible.” She said. He looked up at her, eyes begging for a solution. “Your son, he seems like such a good boy, a spitting image of you in fact. You could put him to work and together you could make that dream possible.”

“Yes, you’re right. He is a spitting image of me, and if he’s anything like me, you know he’ll be great!” He said. Miss Honey nodded her head as she felt a little bit of her lunch coming back up.

“Just think, Wormwood and Son, 1,000 car lot right off the highway where everyone could see your name.” His eyes shone brightly as he saw the dollar signs. Maybe he could even afford a commercial! “But Matilda…” Miss Honey said with a grimace. “As her teacher, I can honestly say, she doesn’t have what it takes.” 

“That runt is a burden to us all. I hardly believe that’s my own flesh and blood. I think there was a mistake at the hospital.” He scoffed. 

“What if I told you I had a plan that would save you 15,000 pounds a year and take away the burden of having someone like her in your family?” On the outside, Miss Honey remained calm and collected, but on the inside she wanted to scream. How could she say those things about her? Where was this manipulative lying side coming from? If her father could see her he would be ashamed. “You could sure make quite the investment into your business with an extra 15,000 pounds a year.”

“Yes, yes I could!”

“What if, for a measly 850 pounds a month, I raised her for you. I could turn her into a proper Wormwood for you.”

“And you can’t do that at that school I’m sending her to?” He asked suddenly becoming suspicious. “Why should I pay you?” 

“She’ll be out of my class in less than a year. Then she’ll go to some other teacher that doesn’t have your best interests at heart. Not to mention, normally, it would cost closer to 3,000 pounds if she stayed here with you.” Miss Honey said. “Why should you bother to raise her if she’ll be no use to you?” She dug in her bag for the paperwork. This was it. All they had to do was sign this paper and she’d have a legal document agreeing that they would pay her child support. She wasn’t proud by any means of what she’d done, but once she had Matilda it wouldn’t matter.

“So if I sign this?” Harry asked looking over the document. She could see him stumbling over the larger words as he tried to make sense of the situation. 

“Then she’s out of your hands and you’re one step closer to that empty lot by the highway.” 

She said. Her hands shook as she bounced her knees in anticipation. She was bouncing her knees so much she was shaking the whole coffee table. Wait…that wasn’t from her, the whole house was shaking! The last time this happened…Oh no! Miss Honey looked up and saw Matilda standing in the hallway. Her expression was one of which Miss Honey had never seen on her before. Tears were streaking down her face, not of sadness but of rage. Suddenly Mrs. Wormwood screamed. Photo frames, dinner trays, and sharp silverware was flying around the room. Even their 75 lb television set was hovering off the ground. 

“Ghosts!” Mrs. Wormwood shouted. “The ghosts are back!” She stood on the couch screaming and using her arms to cover her head. Did these people really believe in ghosts? 

“Not again!” Harry shouted grabbing a broom as he swatted at the flying silverware. So they didn’t know about Matilda’s powers. She could use this to her advantage.

“Look!” Miss Honey shouted amongst the chaos. “Look at Matilda! She’s possessed!” Matilda’s eyes narrowed even more as everyone looked at her. The house shook even more violently and to confirm their fears, she lifted her hand and pointed it towards her father as a Tv dinner tray came from behind and smacked his bottom repeatedly. He swore loudly and as he begged for someone to help him.

“It really is her!” Mrs. Wormwood shouted. The house was utter chaos. The light bulbs shattered one by one along with the tv screen. Fashion magazines swarmed around Mrs. Wormwood as she screamed and batted them. Michael was cowering underneath the coffee table, large butt sticking out as a prime target. Another tray dinner tray swooped down and smacked him as he shot up howling only to hit his head on the table.

“Sign the paper and it will stop!” Miss Honey said amidst the chaos. “I will take her and banish the demons plaguing her!” 

“Sign it, Harry!” Mrs. Wormwood shouted. 

“Where’s a pen?” Mr. Wormwood shouted. A drawer off to the side began shaking violently and burst open as a pen shot out and stabbed into the coffee table just inches from his fingers. “She’s trying to stab me!” He shouted before tugging the pen out of the table and signing the paper. “OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” 

Miss Honey grabbed the paper, grabbed Matilda’s hand and ran out the door as everything in the air fell to the ground. Now the only problem was calming her down. 

“Matilda, I am so sorry you heard that! I didn’t mean a word I said! It was all a trick! It was-“ Miss Honey searched the young girls face for the rage and fury it so obviously shown earlier, but to her surprise, all that was there was a mischievous smile.

“I know it was.” Matilda said calmly. 

“You…you mean you’re not mad?” 

“You’re not the only one who can act. My father is stupid, but he would eventually figure out it was a trick. I needed to improvise to make him afraid. You played well on his pride and love of money, but the one thing that drives him even more is fear.” Matilda explained. Miss Honey stared at her in amazement. To think a six-year-old girl could process her surrounding that well. What surprised her even more was the suitcase and backpack she carried. Miss Honey hadn’t even noticed until just now.

“You’re packed?” She asked. “How did you pack so fast?”

“I had everything ready days ago.” She said with a smile. “I just knew you’d save me!” Matilda quickly latched on to the woman’s waist as they stopped walking. Miss Honey smiled widely as she bent down and held her new daughter in her arms. 

“I love you.” Miss Honey whispered in the girls’ ear and she lifted her up and carried her the rest of the way home. 

“I love you too,” Matilda said with a wide smile as she rested her head on the woman’s shoulder and closed her eyes. “So how do you plan to rid me of my demons?” She asked with a giggle.

“I guess it’s something we’ll just have to figure out together.”


	7. ch 7

“Matilda, please come out.” Jennifer Honey said, trying to coax the small child out from under the blankets. The lump ever so slowly began to move forward until a small face emerged sporting a look of pure guilt. “It’s not your fault.”

“I’m so-“ she tried to say, but was cut off by a gentle finger pressing against her lips.

“You don’t have to apologize every time this happens. It’s okay, I promise. Why don’t you hop in the bath and let me take care of this? Leave your wet things in the hallway.” Matilda nodded her head and unpeeled herself from the covers before she made her way to the bathroom, head hung in defeat. At least the house didn’t shake this time, Jennifer thought to herself as she stripped the bed. 

Maybe she should schedule her a doctor’s appointment. In the week that Matilda had come to live with her, this was the third time she had wet the bed. With Matilda swearing up and down this never usually happens, Jennifer was worried. Perhaps Algebra two was a little too advanced for the six year old. Or maybe it was their other training that was too much for her little body to handle. What would she tell the doctor? I think my newly adopted daughter, whose parents I convinced was worth less than a car dealership, is wetting the bed because of the physical strain of having telekinetic powers? Oh yeah, that’ll go over real well. They’d think I was nuts. Great job, Jenny, lose custody over her before the paperwork is even finalized. 

It wasn’t like Matilda could use her powers on demand yet; although they had been having fun trying. The first night started with her attempting to levitate a piece of popcorn. Jennifer would throw it in the air and Matilda would try to manipulate it into her mouth. After a handful of failed attempts, they spent most of the evening just throwing popcorn at each other. It was great. They giggled, lost in an all out free for all, the purpose of the exercise completely forgotten. It wasn’t until Jennifer had launched a handful at Matilda’s face did they remember why they had started this in the first place. Instead of showering the young child in bits of popped kernels, they froze midair, suspended in place by invisible hands. 

It was then they discovered emotions to be the driving force behind it. The lights had flickered on and off because she was afraid. The popcorn kernels hung in the air because she was happy, and the worst of all, the night Jennifer had taken Matilda from her home. She had been hurt. The way her parents had given her up without a fight, even if that’s what she had wanted, hurt her to the point of being able to manipulate a household full of objects. It was as clear as day to Jennifer now. Matilda had lied. She wasn’t acting that night, and if she was, it was only to reassure Jennifer she was ok with it. Maybe the reason for her bedwetting now was because she was hiding that hurt deep within herself. The thought tore Jennifer up inside; to the point she was tempted to see if she could move objects as well. 

She wondered what she could do to help her. What could someone like plain and simple Jennifer Honey have to offer someone extraordinary like Matilda? An education? Jennifer spent more time learning from Matilda than Matilda learned from Jennifer. Money? Even with the money from her parents they would still be scraping to get by. Love? Yes, that was the one thing she could give her. Matilda had already stolen her heart long ago on that very first day. She’d shower her in the love and affection she had so obviously been lacking in. It was all she had to give her.

“Miss Honey! I forgot a towel!” Matilda’s voice rang from the bathroom, snapping her from her thoughts. She went to the cupboard to look for the biggest, and fluffiest one she could find, but all that was there were thin, old ratty things she had picked up from a garage sale more than ten years ago. Hmm, that was something they could do today. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and the swap meet would be in full swing.

“Here you go.” Jennifer said handing over the least torn up towel she had to the dripping wet and shivering child. “You know, it’s the weekend. You don’t have to call me Miss Honey at home.” 

Matilda looked at her puzzled for a moment seemingly lost in thought. “What should I call you then?” 

Deep down she wanted to hear the word, mom, but stopped when it was on the tip of her tongue. Too much too soon. “Jennifer’s fine.” 

“I can’t call you by your first name.” Matilda said. “You’re my teacher!” 

“Not at home I’m not, silly. Hmm, how about, Jenny?” She said, taking the towel from her and throwing it over her head. 

Matilda giggled as her head popped out. “I guess that’s okay, but only here. It’s impolite to call a lady by her first name.” 

“Whatever you’re comfortable with, but you still have to call me Miss Honey at school. Now what would you say to going over to the swap meet after breakfast? It’s a nice day out after all.” Jennifer suggested rubbing the towel over the girl’s head.

“That sounds fun!”

After a quick bite to eat of toast and tea, Jennifer pulled a mason jar of change out of the cupboard and examined it. She had maybe about ten pounds at the most saved up. She frowned slightly as she pulled out the highest denominations and put them her pocket. They’d have to be careful and only buy what they absolutely needed. 

“Miss Honey, here.” Matilda said reaching out her fist. Jennifer opened her palm as Matilda deposited a wad of bills in her hand. Where in the world had she gotten this? There had to be at least 100 pounds if not more. “I saved my allowance.” Matilda said with a shrug. 

“No, sweetie, this is yours.” Jennifer said trying to give it back, but Matilda just shook her head. 

“Hold it for me then.” Jennifer sighed, but agreed. She should be supporting her, not the other way around! She couldn’t spend a little girl’s allowance! She’d sell all her books if she had to! 

They walked out the front door and chatted about the book they had been reading together- an old warn out copy of a Charles Dickens novel Jennifer had picked up years ago at a second hand bookshop for fifty pence. Maybe if they still had the energy- and money- she could take Matilda there. She’d probably find it a lovely place to spend an afternoon browsing. 

When they got onto the main road ten minutes after 9 am, the little town was in full swing with the nearby farmers market as bustling as ever. After they finished with the swap meet, she figured she should stop by on the way back and pick up a few groceries. She’d have to ask Matilda what she liked to eat.

Once they arrived, they got lost looking at all the little odds and ends people were selling in their stalls. Different kinds of music blared from various large boom boxes. A stall to their left sold every type of flower she could think of: lilies, tulips, roses, and daisy’s lined the white plastic table in ten gallon buckets. A tent to their right had dresses and blouses swinging from hooks in the gentle breeze. Food vendors were out setting up their sugary snacks on display sending scents of cinnamon wafting into the air.

She was curious about what kind of things Matilda was interested in. All she knew of was her love of academics. Even her packed suitcase and bags-which she said she had packed days prior- was nothing but necessities. Not a single toy. Did she even have interests outside of reading? Jennifer kept a close eye on her as they walked through the stalls. The little girl browsed around, but nothing appeared to really keep her interest for long- until she came upon a beat up looking chess set. Her eyes shone as she opened it up and examined the pieces. 

“Do you know how to play?” Jennifer asked. 

“I’ve read about it, but I’ve never had any one to play with before.” Matilda admitted. “I had hoped there would be one in the classroom, but-“ She trailed off looking it over.

“Well, chess is a little advanced for a kindergarten class.” Jennifer said with a laugh. 

“Would you play it with me?” 

“Of course! I’d love to.” Matilda smiled wide and pulled a five-pound note out of her pocket. Just how much money did this girl have? If she hadn’t known her to be such a sweet and honest girl, Jennifer would have assumed she cleaned her parents out before she left. The elderly man smiled and handed her her change, as he looked her up and down.

“She yours?” He asked as Jennifer proudly nodded. 

“Make sure she doesn’t eat the pieces.” He said. Jennifer frowned and looked to Matilda to gauge her reaction. She had almost expected her to be angry at being talked down to, but she just smiled and shook her head.

“I’m not very fond of the taste of wood, sir.” She replied before turning and searching through the other games he had. Jennifer stood at a distance glad to have found something she was interested in other than just books and schoolwork. Board games did seem like something she would be interested in. She wondered if he had any jigsaw puzzles they could do together in the kitchen, but a look to her left revealed Matilda was already one step ahead of her as usual. 

“Margaret!” The old man shouted into his trailer. “If I sold all the games here for two pounds each, and subtracted the seven percent the lot gets, what would my profit be?”

“I don’t know! I’m not a calculator!” A woman’s voice shouted back. The man grumbled under his breath and reached for a pen from his pocket along with a dirty napkin. He sat hunched over scribbling number down.

 

“We’d make fifty nine pounds and 34 pence if we sold everything!” He shouted back a few minutes later. 

“Your math is off.” Matilda said without looking up from the instructions on the back of the game. “You need to take your number of board games, multiply it by two, which gives you 72 pounds, and then multiply that by .07. That gives you five pounds and four pence. Now subtract that from your 72 pounds and you end up with a total of 66. 96 pounds.” The man blinked in surprise for a moment before a wide grin spread across his face.

“Cute.” He said, before yelling inside for a calculator. A few moments later, the woman named Margaret appeared with calculator in hand and passed it off to him, before she returned to the sanctuary of the trailer. Miss Honey watched him curiously for a moment as he punched in numbers from his napkin. He remained still staring at it, before erasing it and starting over. “What did she say her answer was?” He asked after a moment of silence.

“66.96 I believe.” Jennifer said, a smile spreading across her lips at his shocked expression. She knew that look. It was the exact same look she had worn the first time she had experienced Matilda’s calculations.   
“Here you go, six pounds for these.” Matilda said, handing him the money as she held up the puzzles she had picked out. He stared at her blankly for a moment, before thanking her and accepting the money.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she doesn’t eat those pieces either.” Jennifer said as they continued on.


End file.
